The invention is related to a protection system and a turbo engine with a protection system.
Certain regions of turbo engines (e.g. gas turbines or aircraft engines) comprise temperature sensitive devices and/or structures. These temperature sensitive devices and/or structures can have an upper temperature limit until which they are properly operable. If they are heated above this temperature they might be in danger of malfunctioning.
These upper temperature limits are often lower than the temperatures of fluids flowing through fluid duct elements of a turbo engine. If such a fluid duct element bursts, the hot fluid leaking out of the burst fluid duct element can provide a great risk for temperature sensitive devices and/or structures within a turbo engine. In case of such a burst event at the fluid duct element the flow through the fluid duct element might decrease or even completely stop leading to further possible failure risks of components of the turbo engine.
Also such a so called burst event at the fluid duct element might produce debris, providing additional risk to elements surrounding the fluid duct element.